In modern analysis, analysis conditions and data obtained by the analysis are becoming more complicated. Thus, it is often the case that a general computer on which various tools are available and which has a high data processing capability is connected to an analyzing device. In that case, analysis conditions are set through the computer, the analyzing device is controlled through the computer, data obtained by the analyzing device is transferred to the computer, and the data is analyzed by the computer. When a computer is connected to an analyzing device, it is common practice to design the system to make various operations easier on the computer side (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
However, in a case where a single computer is used to control plural analyzing devices and collectively analyze data items obtained by the analyzing devices on the single computer, or a case where the analyzing device or the computer requires a special environment (temperature, humidity, cleanliness, etc.), the analyzing device and the computer are installed at separate sites or in different rooms. In such a case, an operator first has to make operations on the analyzing device such as placing a sample on the analyzing device and making the hardware setting on the analyzing device, and then the operator has to move to the site (room) where the computer is installed to operate the computer.
One approach to address this is to make a specific simple operation on an input unit (operation panel) of the analyzing device to execute a predetermined function of the computer (Non Patent Literature 1). According to this approach, by pressing (touching) an analysis start button on the operation panel of the analyzing device, the computer executes a predetermined batch process for an analysis.